


La scelta

by Kaayyn



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: BL, M/M, Yaoi, non-con, twisted Wonderland
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaayyn/pseuds/Kaayyn
Summary: Essere nobili ed essere servi: entrambi hanno dei doveri. Ma ancora una volta, sarà Kalim a scegliere per Jamil, il quale farà di tutto per entrare al Night Raven College.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper
Kudos: 11





	La scelta

"Ehi, Jamil?". Un sussurro, nel silenzio immobile della notte."Sei sveglio?". 

Jamil rimase zitto per qualche secondo. I suoi occhi erano fissi sull'oscurità che li avvolgeva.  
Per un attimo smise di respirare.

"Sì, sono sveglio". 

L'ennesima torrida estate, nella reggia della famiglia Asim. La luna piena si rifletteva sulle dune che si intravedevano dall'enorme terrazza separata dalla camera da letto di Kalim solo da sottilissime tende blu cobalto.

Jamil si voltò verso il coetaneo, i ciondoli che gli impreziosivano i lunghi capelli sciolti tintinnarono appena, luccicando sotto la luce argentea.

"L'altro giorno mio padre ha voluto parlarmi". Jamil deglutì a vuoto.

Quella notte condividevano lo stesso letto. Kalim lo aveva svegliato un paio di ore prima e lo aveva trascinato fin lì, nella sua stanza.  
"Un incubo", si era scusato.  
Era la terza volta quella settimana. Le ore successive trascorrevano lente. Se ne stavano sdraiati vicini, senza nemmeno sfiorarsi.

Jamil non chiudeva occhio. Ad ogni fruscio, movimento o respiro, si irrigidiva, tendeva le orecchie, tratteneva il respiro.

L'origine di quell’agitazione risaliva a quasi due settimane prima. Un ordine, che si sarebbe confuso tra i tanti. Una richiesta che lo aveva colto alla sprovvista, che gli aveva messo sotto sopra lo stomaco. Non avrebbe mai pensato che una cosa del genere potesse accadere, soprattutto a lui.

Il padre di Kalim lo aveva convocato, gli aveva spiegato con fare distratto e noncurante quale sarebbe stato il suo compito nei prossimi anni.

"Sai, la richiesta di mio figlio è stata inusuale, ma in realtà me l’aspettavo, dopotutto siete molto vicini. Inizialmente non mi sembrava una buona idea, ma forse per lui è più sicuro agire come ha proposto.  
Sai, gli assassini, i traditori, le spie... assumono molte forme e sono capaci di avere fattezze che ingannano anche i più saggi.  
Kalim deve fare le sue esperienze, però non voglio fargli correre dei rischi con ragazze sconosciute.  
Per te sarebbe una buona occasione per mostrare ancora una volta la tua fedeltà e vicinanza alla famiglia e chissà, magari potresti ottenere il permesso di entrare in quel college.  
Sono sicuro che capirai...".

E dopo quel discorso, era lì, con il viso a pochi centimetri da quello di Kalim.  
Due ragazzi, seminudi e soli.  
Un nobile, un servo. 

Kalim si stese sulla schiena, incrociando le braccia dietro la nuca e affondando nei morbidi cuscini. Scoppiò a ridere.

"Mio padre vuole farmi “diventare uomo” prima andare al Night Raven”.

Si coprì il viso con una mano, nascondendo il suo sorriso.  
“Sai, non ci avevo mai pensato, fino a poco tempo fa. Dopo il college, mi combineranno un matrimonio”.  
La tradizione imponeva che il più ricco della coppia non arrivasse “impreparato” alla notte delle nozze. Se Kalim avesse frequentato una scuola maschile, probabilmente una relazione spontanea non sarebbe mai nata, né con una nobile né con una concubina. 

Jamil iniziò a tremare. Scosse impercettibili che poteva avvertire chiaramente appena sotto la sua pelle.

"Però Jamil, in realtà avrei un po' di paura se si trattasse di una sconosciuta... E poi..."

Kalim si girò verso l’altro con un'espressione innocente sul volto. Come se fosse un gioco tra amici, una partita a Mancala, come se gli stesse chiedendo di cucinargli la cena.  
"Potrei farlo con te, no?".

Jamil sbarrò le palpebre. La sua gola si seccò improvvisamente. Si sedette di scatto.

"Ma... Kalim, non credo di essere adatto a..."

Kalim gli prese le mani, rivolgendogli un sorriso.  
Il cuore di Jamil iniziò a battere all’impazzata.

"Andrà tutto bene, mi fido di te, Jamil. Anche mio padre ha acconsentito. È imbarazzante ma...  
Se proprio devo farlo con qualcuno vorrei che quel qualcuno fossi tu".

Nella stanza scese improvvisamente il gelo. Freddo come il vento del deserto dopo il tramonto.

No, non poteva averglielo chiesto davvero. Jamil se lo era ripetuto molte volte nei giorni scorsi, infinite quasi.  
“La mia prima volta, sarà con Kalim. E non l’ho deciso io”.  
Ma sentirselo dire proprio da lui, lo aveva spezzato.

Non poteva fingere, scappare, trovare una soluzione, non fin quando sarebbe rimasto in quel palazzo. Non poteva nemmeno ipnotizzarlo, qualcuno si sarebbe accorto che qualcosa non andava in Kalim.

Doveva accettare, abbandonarsi ancora una volta a quel sistema ingiusto e corrotto. Lasciarsi andare tra le sue braccia, esaudire ogni suo desiderio.  
A quel punto non era più un servitore, era diventato uno schiavo.  
Si sentiva così dannatamente vulnerabile.

“Sì, va bene", pronunciò, con un filo di voce, quasi non fosse stato lui a dirlo.

Kalim lo guardava con gli occhi luccicanti.  
Pieni di una sicurezza che apparteneva solo a chi aveva il potere di scegliere e forse, di felicità.

Parte 1/2  
Seconda parte a breve.


End file.
